Industrial environments include automobile manufacturing factories, food processing plants, and microprocessor fabrication facilities. The typical industrial environment includes various machines, such as pumps, motors, and robots. These machines continually produce data that indicates the current status of the machines, such as the machine's pressure, temperature, or speed.
The typical industrial environment also includes a Human-Machine Interface (HMI). The HMI receives and processes the status data from the machines to generate various graphical displays. The graphical displays indicate the current and historical status of the machines. For example, an HMI graphical display might indicate the pressure of a pump, the speed of a motor, or the output of a robot. The HMI may also control the machines. For example, the HMI might turn on a pump, speed-up a motor, or stop a robot.
The HMI may allow a user to manipulate various graphical displays. Unfortunately, the user must operate traditional input devices such as a keyboard and mouse to cause a desired alteration of a graphical display. This method of image manipulation may be too slow, inefficient, or cumbersome for some users.